


i like you for you (and nothing else)

by cherrychoke



Series: baby gay jongin series [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Confessions, Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Too Much Blushing, as usual, baby gay nini, they talk a little about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: (sequel tono longer a little problem)so does that mean this is their first date?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: baby gay jongin series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707043
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	i like you for you (and nothing else)

After Chanyeol’s small confession, it’s come easier for Jongin to flirt with him. Flirting with too many heart emojis, too early ‘good morning!’ texts, and all the stuttering which happens in Chanyeol’s presence — on the phone or next to him. (The stuttering is lessening as they hang out more and more.)

It’s been lovely not thinking too much about what exactly Chanyeol means now, most of the times it’s ‘you’re cute’ or ‘you’re adorable’ but the tone and the way the message has been sent makes Jongin’s little heart so warm and too big for his chest. They text whenever they can. Both have stupid college to work around, and Chanyeol has an extra basketball thing — it’s not a college team, but they seem to be going to some kind of competitions.

Jongin is not ready to see Chanyeol sweating in tank top and shorts. He’s left so flustered just by a single hand cupping his cheeks, he definitely isn’t ready to imagine things that might trigger something erotic in his brain. 

He’s done with the only class of the day when his phone buzzes — a gentle chime which he changed only for Chanyeol’s messages. His heartbeat goes crazy for a second. He opens his phone.

_ [wanna hangout after classes nini?] _

Jongin purses his lips. He goes straight to a less-crowded area in the corridor, and tries to hold back the giggle in his mouth. Chanyeol makes him feel like he’s a special little cherry on the top, without even trying much, and Jongin is still getting used to the feeling. Everything is a little overwhelming when Chanyeol calls him ‘nini’, he forgets to function for a moment.

_ [my classes just ended, are you free hyung?] _ Jongin makes sure to add a heart at the end anyway. He always does, it feels right to do so.

_ [i’m free now!] _

Jongin quickly starts moving towards the open gates.  _ [where are we going?] _

Chanyeol sends him the location. It’s only a five-minute walk away from his college, he’s visited it once with his friends.  _ [i’m only 5m away :D] _

_ [i’m already there <3] _

Jongin physically slumps against the iron gates, covers his face with his hands and tries his best not to scream about all these feelings in his chest. He probably would’ve, to Yerim at least, but it’s probably dumb since it’s over a single heart which was typed and not even an emoji. He kind of hates this stupid crush, but Chanyeol is so handsome, so hot, and so… nice. He really can’t help it.

*

His excuse for a red face is that he ran to the cafe, not because he’s been thinking about the typed heart, cuddling against Chanyeol’s chest, texting each other even though they’re cuddling, and maybe even sneaking into the cafe’s single bathroom (it’ll fit both of them with some moving around) to make out. His brain is a horrible, horrible thing for all of this.

It’s his first time seeing Chanyeol in nice blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a long brown coat. His hair is styled up in a simple manner, an effortless sweep of comb would do it, but it pulls the look together so much better than anything else. Jongin suddenly wants to change his major into fashion so he can bring all these love clothes for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol gets up from his seat when he spots Jongin. He waves with a big smile. “Hey!”

“Hi, hyung!” Jongin makes his way to Chanyeol’s table. It’s a small table just for two people, and it makes Jongin wonder if it’s a date. He’d love to, but he isn’t dressed for a date. He easily takes Chanyeol’s offered hand this time. His hands are nice and warm, a little bigger than his, and rough. But Jongin doesn’t mind. They’re nice to hold.

They sit while holding hands, and Jongin immediately drops his phone when Chanyeol gestures to give him his other hand. They lace their fingers together, Jongin is sure he’s smiling like an idiot. Chanyeol swings their hands side to side while he talks. “I ordered two normal coffees, is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Jongin really can’t stop feeling like his heart is going to burst any second. “I’m kind of hungry, I’ll get something to eat too.”

Chanyeol nods, but he doesn’t let their hands go. He keeps swinging them side to side, Jongin watches him with amusement until the waiter is near, then giggles. “Hyung.”

“Yeah?”

“Hands.”

Chanyeol still doesn’t get it. He keeps swinging them. “Hands?”

“I need to order. Look at the menu.”

Chanyeol leaves his hands immediately. Jongin catches the tinge of pink on Chanyeol’s cute ears, laughs into his hands before he picks up the menu. He orders a grilled cheese sandwich when the waiter brings them the coffee.

“How’s the coming out process going?” Chanyeol says against the rim of the cup. The cups are pretty big, he isn’t sure how he’ll finish this and eat the sandwich at the same time. “Anyone new in the list yet?”

“Uh,” Jongin tries to think. He made some new internet friends, whom he came out to right after a ‘hi! my name is’ but he isn’t sure if that’s counted. “Internet friends?”

Chanyeol nods. “Baby steps count.”

“Five of them!” Jongin beams proudly. He quickly takes a sip of the coffee. It’s so bitter, though. He’s glad there are packets of sugar on the table. He takes two. “It was easy, though. I’m thinking about telling Kyungsoo-hyung soon? He’s a pretty chill guy. Unless he’s stressing over exams.”

“Is he gay?” Chanyeol sets his coffee down, leans his elbows on the table, rests his head on his palms. Jongin tries his best not to think about how he could just move forward and kiss Chanyeol’s lips.

He shrugs. “I don’t know? He’s got a gay friend though, who he hangs out with a lot.”

“That’s nice,” Chanyeol nods. “Be safe, though, okay? Some people aren’t nice.”

He nods. He’s been planning on playing it safe, too. Maybe tell a few of Yerim’s friends. And their mutual friends, too. They love Yerim, treat her like they treat everyone so it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. But it’s still scary. There are what if’s which swarm his head when he thinks about coming out. Sometimes, his mind shuts down and he thinks it’s best if he pretends to be straight and doesn’t tell anyone that he likes a guy a whole lot more than he’s ever liked a girl.

The sandwich is placed in front of them when they’re half way through with the coffee, their conversation drifted into their majors, what they plan for when they proper money to buy things. And somehow, they also discuss parents. Chanyeol says his parents aren’t that nice when it comes about certain things — politics, of course, is every house’s problem, but being gay is too. He and Sooyoung tippy-toe around them.

Jongin understands. He posed as Yerim’s boyfriend that day for a reason. He isn’t sure about his own parents, though. They’re okay. They’ve never discussed these things, since they rarely ever focus on such kind of bondings. His mother is accepting, very loving, so it shouldn’t be difficult to ask her opinions to know if it’s safe to come out to her or not.

His sisters shouldn’t be a problem, either. He’s pretty sure one of them have a lesbian friend. Or someone who doesn’t feel any kind of attraction. He can’t remember properly.

“Let’s share the sandwich!” Jongin pushes it towards Chanyeol. “It’s cut in two pieces anyway.”

“But you said you were hungry,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “We’ll order another if you’re still hungry and share that one?”

“Hyung,” Jongin pouts. “Please?”

It works magic. Chanyeol’s ears become pink again, he scratches at his head, rubs his nape a little, looking at the door for a few seconds before he looks at Jongin and sighs. He nods his head like he’s tired, and Jongin wants to squeal at how cute Chanyeol is.

Chanyeol puts it down even before he can bring it to his mouth. Jongin stops mid-bite, looks at Chanyeol with his best puppy eyes. Chanyeol gives him a small smile. “Jonginie, I have to tell you something.”

Jongin puts his sandwich down, tries his best to chew fast and gulp down the bite. He nods once his mouth is empty again. There’s something heavy on Jongin’s chest as he waits for Chanyeol to start speaking.

“I don’t know how to put this,” Chnyeol takes a deep breath. “I don’t think you know what you’re signing up for, with this.”

He gestures vaguely between them. Jongin’s stomach feels heavy, he leans back a little. “I just… like you. I don’t know what you mean by ‘this’ here, hyung.”

He expected himself to feel excited and nervous and happy when (if) he confessed, but he’s feeling only nervousness right now. He doesn’t know what Chanyeol means, and can only pray that it’s something positive. Something good for both of them. He tries his best to not look impatient as Chanyeol tries to put his thoughts into words. He opens and closes his mouth several times.

“I find sex boring,” Chanyeol finally says.

Jongin’s face burns. He didn’t expect it, and he didn’t expect Chanyeol to say it, and that means Chanyeol’s thought about things and Jongin wants to stop existing for a minute. Jongin wants to die of embarrassment. Why can’t a big hole form in the ground right now and consume him?

“And if we’re going to continue this, you’ll have to understand that I’ll probably never want to do it with you or anyone.” Chanyeol looks at the plate, a frown on his face. “I like you a lot, I don’t want this to get in the way of… anything. If that’s still a possibility.”

“Hyung, I promise this is a positive reaction.” Jongin puts his forehead onto the table, trying to function properly. “Give me a minute. I’m fine, I just need to die.”

Chanyeol laughs at him. It’s the loud and happy laugh which makes Jongin feel a little better. He’s so embarrassed even though he should be flattered that Chanyeol thought of him, and he just said he returns his feelings and he should be happy but he’s never talked about sex like this ever before and he’s dying on the inside.

Chanyeol’s voice is closer when he whispers, “Never talked about sex before?”

Jongin squeaks loudly. Everyone probably turned to look at him, but he can’t look at anyone right now. Chanyeol is having the time of life laughing at him. He’s talked about sex before, but never with a person he likes and it’s so embarrassing he considers kicking Chanyeol’s shin.

Once he’s calm, he finally looks up. Chanyeol doesn’t laugh at him anymore, just gives him a gentle smile. The sandwich is completely cold now, but it’s still tasty. Jongin finishes the sandwich before they speak again.

“I don’t care about it,” His voice is small, but Chanyeol seems to hear him perfectly. “I honestly hadn’t thought that far.”

Chanyeol nods. “That’s okay.”

Jongin looks at their empty plate and cups. He’s still a little hungry. “So… what now?”

“What now?” Chanyeol shrugs. “You tell me, Nini.”

Jongin still blushes at the nickname. “I don’t know, hyung.”

Chanyeol chuckles, easily holds Jongin’s right hand in his left, laces their fingers together. “I guess I should ask you out on a date now.”

Jongin is sure he’ll be hospitalized at this rate. He can’t help how wide he’s smiling. He must look silly, but he can’t control his facial muscles. “Does that mean we’re dating?”

“Do you want to? I won’t mind taking you out on a couple of dates before.”

Jongin squeezes Chanyeol’s hand. His chest feels so full and warm, his head dizzy, his legs feel so weak he’s glad he’s sitting right now. “I wouldn’t mind dating.”

Chanyeol squeals a little (he actually does!), brings their hands to his mouth and presses a kiss on the back of Jongin’s hand. Jongin is barely breathing now. Chanyeol gives his biggest, most charming smile ever. “So you’re my boyfriend now.”

Jongin laughs loudly, feeling dumb and full of happiness. He covers his mouth as soon as he gets a glare from someone. He doesn’t care, though, just quietly giggles into his free hand, trying to control himself.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WE GO. and yet im thinking about making them kiss in yet another fic how have i managed to develop this so far? i have no idea honestly. i hope you like it, though! please let me know if you did!! please <3 (and now this au is finally an official series, turns out!)
> 
> (my [twitter](https://twitter.come/royalkjmyeon) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims))


End file.
